A Christmas Carol: SSB Style
by Game2002
Summary: The popular Christmas story retold but with SSB characters instead! Ganondorf is a mean guy who hates Christmas, but he gets visited by spirits and became a different man ever since.
1. Ganondorf Dragmire

This story is NOT canon, meaning it exists in a parallel universe and has nothing to do with my main SSB stories.

Characters used here will be from SSB, various characters who appeared in my previous stories, and my OCs who also appeared in previous stories.

**Note: This story contains fourth wall breaking, insane humor, out of character, and other nonsense stuff. If you think those kinds of stuff are not appropriate in stories, then I advise you to not read on any further. Thank you and Merry Christmas.

* * *

**

**_A CHRISTMAS CAROL  
SSB STYLE_**

**Chapter 1: Ganondorf Dragmire

* * *

**

This story takes place a long time ago in Onett, Eagleland, and it exists in an alternate universe too, so there is no Smash Mansion.

Onett is a town known for celebrating Christmas a lot. The people of this place love Christmas more than anything else.

However, there is only one person who does not enjoy Christmas. In fact, he hates Christmas more than anything else in the world, I think…

His name is Ebenezer… Oops, I mean Ganondorf Dragmire.

-

This is where our parody story begins.

One cold evening, Jigglypuff is outside a building singing Christmas carols, but the people avoid her because they don't want to fall asleep in the middle of the snow.

"Jingle bell! Jingle bell! Jingle all the way!" she sings. "O what fun, it is to have, on one horse open **slay**, hey!"  
**Note: She actually wanted to say sleigh, but got it wrong.**

Then it is at this moment the door slams open and a tall black and muscular man in black armor steps out. Without saying a thing, he performs a huge and painful kick into Jigglypuff's face and sends her flying over several building roofs. After all, she is a balloon Pokemon, so it's natural that she's light.

"Curses!" grumbles Ganondorf as he returns into his office.

Ganondorf is without doubt the meanest man in Onett. Maybe there are people meaner than him out there, but this is Onett we're talking about.

So anyway, Ganondorf works in a sweatshop which he owns. Actually, his partner Solid Snake also owns this, but he passed away 7 years ago. Even so, the office banner still writes Snake and Gerudo Sweatshop: Work Till Your Drop. Ganondorf could have changed the sign, but he never did because… Why don't you go ask him? The most you would get is a punch to your face. But it's much better than having an energy ball hurled in your face, right?

-

Inside the office is not a good sight. Ganondorf sits on his well decorated desk and is obsessed with counting his money. That is the only good-looking place, while the others are filled with cobwebs, peeled wallpaper, dusts, mouse holes, and even bones. His only worker, Luigi, is sitting near the door and acting like a clerk, working on a large accounting book.

While they are busy with their work, the door slams open and Ganondorf's totally opposite nephew, Douglas J. Falcon comes in. "Show me your moves!" hollers Captain Falcon in a loud jolly voice.

"I'll show you my moves if you want to!" replies Ganondorf rudely.

"Don't be such a meanie, uncle!" says CF in a happy voice. "You're rich enough!"

"And you're poor enough, cursed being!" says Ganondorf. "What is it that you want? You want my money? Then kill me first!"

"Now, now, my mean old damned uncle. I'm only here to ask if you want to come to the Christmas party at my house tomorrow."

"No way! Away with Christmas and all those who celebrates it! You get out of my sight before I get rid of you!"

"Just say no and I'll leave quietly. Anyway, I still hope you come! See ya later, and show me your moves next time!" says CF, and he leaves.

"Bah! Humbug!" growls Ganondorf as he pops back onto his chair, which flattens due to too much weight pressed on it. "CURSE YOU!!!!"

Then the door opens again Fox and Falco comes in. "We come on behalf of the Good People Association to help gather money for those in need," Fox explains to Ganondorf.

"Yeah, so what?" asks Ganondorf without interest.

"You're a rich guy, so we would like to ask you for donations for those poor guys outside," answers Falco.

"Bah! It's my own money and why should I give it to other people?"

"But those people are in need for money!" Fox says to Ganondorf. "You should help them."

"Tell them to help themselves! Go on and let them die! There are too many poor people already!"

"Why you?!" growls Falco angrily, and he takes out his gun and points it at Ganondorf's forehead.

"Don't! We're not here for a killing spree!" Fox says to Falco as he tries to push him out the office.

"I'm going to kill him!" growls Falco angrily.

Fox takes out his gun and smacks it on his head to knock him out, and then drags him out of the office. "Quietness at last!" says Ganondorf, but then he hears a choir outside singing Christmas hymns, so he opens the door and hurls an energy ball out there.

KABOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!!!!!!!!!!

About 10 people are blasted to bits by the energy ball.

-

After a while, it is time to go home. Luigi gets up from the accounting desk and stretches, for he has been sitting there since morning. As he dresses to leave, Ganondorf asks him, "I suppose you want a day off tomorrow, right?"

"Um, yeah…" replies Luigi meekly. "It's Christmas, you know, and that's when…"

"Enough! Just come earlier as usual the day after tomorrow!"

"Oh no! The day after tomorrow is when a great freeze over will occur!"

"Stop being superstitious! Now get out of here before I kill another kitten!"

Luigi grabs his stuff and quickly runs out the door, kicking it down in the process.

"Curses!" grumbles Ganondorf. He grabs his stuff to leave, and notices that Luigi took his jacket by mistake. "THAT IDIOT!!!!"

-

Wearing Luigi's old and ragged jacket, Ganondorf goes into a miserable inn (kicking a kitten along the way) and takes the seat in the center of the inn, his usual place, and orders the usual meals.

As Ganondorf eats and reads his favorite book, many people sitting around him are talking behind him. "You know that guy?" Pork whispers to his friend Pix. "They say he's a hopeless loser who hates everything, and enjoys kicking kittens."

"I heard of it," replies Pix quietly. "And I heard that he hates everyone, even your mom."

Ganondorf overheard them both and he throws his silverwares into their faces. The two Space Pirates run out the inn in great panic with knives and forks stabbed in their faces.

After paying the waiter, he leaves the inn, but not before some bratty customer stuck a paper onto his back that writes "Kick Me".

-

And so, Ganondorf got back to his home, which is a gigantic mansion that resembles Smash Mansion, but we all know that it isn't.

Oh yeah, it should be noted that there's a shoeprint on his butt. Somewhere, a kid is dead on the street.

Ganondorf steps onto the front door and digs around his pocket for his keys, but he can't find them. "Dammit! Must've left it at the office!" he says. Then he notices something odd and bizarre. He thinks he just saw the face of his dead partner Snake on the door! He looks closer at the eerie face and keeps on telling himself that it must be a cleverly disguised spider.

The eerie face remains there, and says, "Hello."

"Humbug!" grumbles Ganondorf, and he kicks the door down.

SLAM!

And he goes inside.

-

Inside the mansion, the whole is actually well decorated, except that they are really dirty. There are comfortable furnitures everywhere, if they weren't broken. On the walls are portraits of famous people like Master Hand, Crazy Hand, Worker Hand, Cosmic Hand, Game2002, and Snake. Wait a minute, Snake?!

Ganondorf looks at the mysterious sixth picture that wasn't there before. "I must be hallucinating," he tells himself. He keeps on looking at the eerie portrait of Snake and tries to beat it in a staring contest, but then blinks.

"You lose," says the portrait of Snake.

Ganondorf then rips the portrait off the wall and hurls it out the window, and it happens to hit Jigglypuff who is singing happily outside.

CLONK!

"What a crappy day!" Ganondorf grumbles to himself. He goes up the stairs, which squeaks every time he steps on it, and goes into his room. Shortly after he entered his room, several rats rush out upon hearing his thunderous scream.

After taking a bath, he puts on his pajamas, which consists of patterns of the Triforce, and then jumps onto his bed and goes to sleep, but for some reason, he is having a hard time sleeping.

"Hmm… Too much coffee this morning…" he thought. "Curse those coffees!"

He tosses and turns around and tries to sleep, and even tried counting sheep. After a long while, he feels a presence in the room, the presence that you are not alone… Somebody is watching him, and that somebody knows what he did last summer…

"I know you're hiding somewhere!" shouts Ganondorf. "Come out and fight like man!"

"As you wish," replies a loud and eerie voice. Suddenly, the door bursts open and after the smoke has cleared, a man with a bandana around his head and wearing a stealth suit is seen standing there. "It is I, the ghost of your dead partner, Solid Snake!"

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED… 

This is only the first chapter, but I hope you enjoyed all that you read. Surely you are familiar with this popular Christmas story. I will try my best to make it funny!

You should be familiar with Punk, Pix, and Pork if you have read my previous SSB stories. Worker Hand and Cosmic Hand were in Armageddon: The Corruption.


	2. Ghost of Christmas Past

**Chapter 2: Ghost of Christmas Past

* * *

**

The last time we stopped was when the ghost of Snake bursted into Ganondorf's house. "Do you not fear me?" asks the ghost of Snake in a loud and eerie voice.

"Of course not!" replies Ganondorf. "You're my dead partner and not some stranger. Plus, you don't look like a ghost."

"You better believe it, but I am a ghost."

"Then why didn't you just walk through the door but blast it into pieces instead? And how did you do that anyway?"

"What's the use of a grenade if you don't use it?"

"So why are you here anyway?" asks Ganondorf.

"To warn you of things that will come," answers Snake. "I have been a bad man during my living days, and so I suffered in the afterlife." He holds up the chains strapped around his body and says, "See these chains? They are bound to me like a heavy burden. I have to live a life like this to make up for my crimes!"

"But you were a good man!" Ganondorf tells him. "You were so protective of your money!"

"Money! Bah! I only cared about money, and this is what I got in return!" says Snake in an angry voice. "I have lots of money and I refused to give it to the poor. Not only that, I even did evil tricks to them! Do you remember the time I placed a cherry bomb in the cupcake and gave it to that little pauper several years ago? I had taken an innocent life for my own pleasure!"

"Oh forget that!" says Ganondorf. "Just remember the great times we had together. Like the time when we were holding hands and skipping around in a flower meadow happily and the time where we went on a road rage through the street with several cops behind our tail, and we led them into a dynamite factory and blew them into the sky. Ah, those were great times!"

"Enough!" shouts Snake loudly. "If you do not repent, you will fall into the same fate as me, or perhaps even worse!"

"So what can I do about it?" asks Ganondorf while picking his nose, as if he has no interest.

Snake raises three fingers and says to him, "Tonight you will be visited by three spirits! They will tell you what to do and you must listen to them! That is the only way you can escape your current fate!"

"Yeah, yeah… Yawn…"

"Remember, this is your only chance. Repent and live a new life. Do not take the same path as me," says Snake. After this, he walks towards the window and jumps out, and the sound of crashing is heard shortly after. This makes you wonder if he really is a ghost.

"Oh boy, what a day… Off to bed," mumbles Ganondorf, and he pops back into bed and falls asleep shortly after.

-

That midnight, Ganondorf is still snoozing loudly. Unknown to him, a mysterious figure approaches his bed, and when the figure is near, he smacks Ganondorf in the forehead hard.

CONG!

"Yeow!" cries Ganondorf, shooting up from bed. "What's the big idea?!" He turns to the attacker and sees Young Link sitting on his bed. "Who are you?"

"Surely you know I'm coming," says YL. "I am the Ghost of Christmas Past."

"You don't look like a ghost."

"Whether you believe or not, I have to take you to see something."

"So Snake was right after all. Fine, take me to see whatever it is and make it snappy!"

YL holds out his hand and tells Ganondorf to grab onto it tightly. Ganondorf does so and they both walk towards the window. "Hey! The door is on the other side!" Ganondorf tells him.

"We're not using the door," YL tells him.

YL jumps out the window and, amazingly, they both fly into the air! "Whoa! I'm flying!" exclaims Ganondorf.

"Now I'm going to take you to see your past," YL tells him. He stretches out one hand and a time portal appears in the sky, and they both fly inside.

After traveling through the time passage, they emerge back in Onett, but the city looks rather old compared to the previous one.

"Where are we?" asks Ganondorf.

"This is Onett several years ago," says YL. "This is the time when you were born."

"But I wasn't born in Onett! I was born in Gerudo Desert!"

"True, but you grew up in Onett because Gerudo Desert had only female population, and they didn't want you to grow up in an environment like that and to prevent you from becoming a pimp too."

YL takes Ganondorf through the skies of Onett and shows him what the place looks like during those days. "Now let us fast forward into time," says YL.

He takes Ganondorf into Onett, which has changed appearance in a blink of an eye. They land in front of a building and Ganondorf recognizes it. "I know this place! This is my elementary school!" he says. He looks through the window and sees a younger version of himself standing outside the classroom and with a bucket on his head.

"You were so different from other students," YL reminds him. "Other students were all attentive and hard workers, but you were extremely energetic and always talked about taking over the world. And your younger form is being punished to stand there right now."

"Ah, good old days…" says Ganondorf happily.

Next, YL takes him fast forward in time again, and they land in front of another building. "I know this place too!" says Ganondorf. "This is where I found my first job!"

"And Christmas is being celebrated at this moment too," YL tells him.

Ganondorf looks into the window and sees his former business fellows dancing, singing, and eating happily. He spots a pink puffball and a green dinosaur wolfing the foods like mad. "I remember Yoshi and Kirby! They were the biggest eaters back in those times," says Ganondorf.

"But do you remember that you rarely had any friends?" YL asks him. He points to the corner of the room where Ganondorf, in his younger days, is sitting alone in the corner and eating pie.

"I wasn't very social at that time, so I had few friends…" says Ganondorf in a sad voice. "I wish I had made some friend back then."

"But you do have one! Don't you remember?" YL points to a girl who is approaching past Ganondorf.

"Hello, Ganondorf! Are you alone? Let's dance together!" the girl says to him.

"I remember! She's Zelda, the only girl who took notice of me!" says Ganondorf. "She was a great girl!"

Past Ganondorf gets up and dances with Zelda, but because he is bad at dancing, he falls on top of Zelda and flattens her.

"Those were fun times…" says Ganondorf.

"But the fun time didn't last long. When you grew older, you began to care less about her and more on money," YL reminds him. Then they are transported further into the future.

Now they are inside a sweatshop, and Ganondorf immediately recognizes it. "This is my office! But in the past, of course," says Ganondorf. He sees a younger version of himself, though older then the one he saw just now, sitting on the table and counting money and other jewelries.

"That is you, and see how much you've changed!" YL tells him. "You have more wrinkles on your face and you are becoming bald too!"

"Mind your own business!"

The door opens and Zelda comes in and asks him, "Ganondorf, I'm still waiting for your reply on whether or not you want to go to the fun fair with me."

"Leave me alone, you wench!" replies past Ganondorf in a rude voice. "Can't you see I'm busy counting my fortune? Go and find yourself someone else and enjoy your damned fun!"

"But you promised me!"

"So what? When did I ever say I loved you? Get out of my sight before I kick a kitten!"

At hearing these cruel words, Zelda weeps bitterly and runs out. When outside, she says to herself, "That Ganon! How cruel he is! Anyway, I know another man who will care for me!" She runs to a blond young man holding a big sword and embraces him happily. "Cloud! I love you!"

Link pops out from nowhere and cries, "Zelda! Why not me?!?!?!?!!"

Aeris shows up, sees the scene, and runs off crying bitterly. "This isn't how the story goes…" mutters Cloud.

And past Ganondorf continues to count his fortune and laugh madly, ignoring the foursome out there.

"What terrible sight! I cannot believe I was such a terrible man back then!" cries Ganondorf.

"But that was really you," YL tells him. "Do you regret what you had done?"

"Take me away! I can't stand this anymore!"

"But I still have more to show you!"

"Leave me alone and get out of my sight!" shouts Ganondorf, and he punches Young Link in the head and smashes him through the floor.

After this, the surrounding scene fades away and Ganondorf finds himself back in his bedroom. "What a dream…" he tells himself.

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED…

Cloud first appeared in Darkling and later in Super Smash Racing 2.  
Aeris was in Super Smash Racing 2 and her name was mentioned in Those Who Deserve Beatings.


	3. Present and Future

**Chapter 3: Ghost of Christmas Present and the Future

* * *

**

After the bizarre event of being taken the past by Young Link, Ganondorf returns to bed to continue snoozing. Right when he is about to fall asleep, he hears a jolly Italian voice coming from downstairs, so he got out of bed and goes to check on whatever it is.

The source of voice is coming from the kitchen, so he goes there and peeks inside, and sees an oversized Mario sitting on a pile of food while singing and eating like a pig. The giant Mario sees Ganondorf and says to him, "You're here! I am da Gghost of Christmas Present!"

"Have you overdosed on mushrooms, Mario?" asks Ganondorf.

"You're not-a supposed to know me," Mario tells him. "Theez eez a parallel universe where we do not-a have anything in common."

"Right… So I bet you have something to show me, right?"

"Right-a! Come along with me!" Mario picks up Ganondorf and places him on his shoulder, and then Mario jumps up and smashes through the ceiling and lands outside the mansion.

"Hey! You'll pay for the hole you made on the roof!" says Ganondorf angrily.

"Relax! Theez eez only a dream! It'll return to normal afterwards," Mario assures him. "Come, I'll take you to see how your friends are celebrating Christmas!" Mario walks through the streets of present day Onett and eventually stops at a normal house. He places Ganondorf on the street so he can look into the window.

"This is the house of my nephew Falcon!" he says.

"Right-a! And they are having a party that he told-a you!" Mario tells him.

"But I thought he said it wasn't until tomorrow!"

"You're actually seeing the tomorrow."

"Wouldn't that make you the Ghost of Christmas Future?"

"I mean I'm da ghost of theez year's Christmas! Now just-a watch."

Ganondorf looks into the window and sees CF and his friends eating, singing, and playing happily. CF is currently playing a game where he has to guess an animal. The animal, he found out, lives in Onett. It doesn't walk on four, it isn't nice, and it's neither a dog nor a kitten, and surely not related to Godzilla, though the attitude is similar. What is it?

Then CF's transvestite sister-in-law, Susanna Luvly, shouts out the answer, "I know! It's your uncle Ganondorf!"

And so it is! CF is laughing so hard that he fell off the chair and rolls around madly.

"This party looks fun…" says Ganondorf. "I wish I could go in there right now."

After the partying, CF and everyone else got up and pick up their cups, and they all give a toast to Ganondorf, for he is unable to come.

"Let's-a go to another place," Mario tells Ganondorf, and then they head to another house. It is the house of Luigi Mario.

"Luigi… I wonder how he is celebrating Christmas," wonders Ganondorf. He looks into the window and sees his wife, Peach, and his daughter and son, Nana and Popo, preparing dinner.

Peach takes out a rather small turkey and places it on the table to let it cool while her two children prepare the smaller dishes and clean the place. The door then opens and Luigi comes in and shouts out in a happy voice, "Merry Christmas!"

"Merry Christmas!" shout his happy family as they run to embrace him.

"Now where's my favorite son, Petit Pichu?" asks Luigi. Then Pichu, small and feeble-looking, walks in from another room.

"Merry Christmas, daddy!" shouts Pichu in a tiny voice.

"My son! How are you?" asks Luigi as he runs to embrace him. "Come! Let's have a wonderful dinner, even if it's not enough for us!"

Pichu is his youngest son, and he is diagnosed with a sickness where he will not live long. His life on earth has been numbered.

"This is bestiality to have a non-human son from a human couple…" says Ganondorf. "But I wonder if Pichu will make it through another year."

"I see an empty chair in the future," says Mario. "Pichu will not live long, but who cares? Just let him die! Aren't these your words?" Ganondorf lowers his head in shame at hearing his own harsh words.

After this, Mario takes Ganondorf to various places. To the sea where the Straw Hat Pirates are celebrating happily, to a burning desert where Digimon are having lots of fun, to a country of ninjas where they are holding a large Christmas celebration, and into a sewer where the ninja turtles are enjoying the celebration.

"It seems that Christmas indeed is a time for happiness," says Ganondorf. "I always find it to be a lousy day for pointless happiness. But now I'm beginning to think differently…"

"But not-a everyone eez able to have such fun," says Mario, and he begins to shrink in size until he's back to his normal height.

"Is your life so short?" asks Ganondorf in concern.

"Yes, eet eez ending now…" replies Mario in a sad and weak voice. Then Pokey and Billy the Bully, in ragged clothes, appear from behind Mario and look at Ganondorf with a grumpy face. "Theez are poor children who have neither parents nor anyone to look-a after them. There lives have always been horrible."

"Don't they have anywhere to go?"

"Are there no prisons? The world eez too filled with poor people…" After saying all these Mario continues shrinking until he becomes too small to be seen, and the two kids disappear with him as well.

Ganondorf continues to stand there, motionless and without a thing to say after seeing what happened before his eye. Then the cold wind blows past him and makes eerie howls as the sky darkens and the atmosphere becomes gloomy and dreaded.

Then dark mists gather together and start the take the form of a human being. From amongst the mist, a cloaked being appears. It is a hooded cloak of pure blackness, and only two piercing eyes can be seen from within the hood, and from the back of the cloak extends a long purple tail.

Ganondorf watches with fear at the mysterious and frightening cloaked being. "Are you the Ghost of Christmas Future?" he asks the being.

"Yes," replies the ghost.

"I thought the Ghost of Christmas Future isn't supposed to talk."

"Oops… Pretend I didn't say anything…" says the ghost, and then he kept his mouth shut from now on and only used gestures and hand signs.

The ghost takes Ganondorf to the darkest and poorest slum area of Onett and enters an old warehouse with the sign "Cranky's Junkshop" next to it. Inside, an old bearded monkey is sitting on an old rocking chair and taking a snooze. Then the door slams open three people—one Space pirate, a girl, and a middle-aged woman—step in.

"So, what have you guys got for me?" asks Cranky.

The Space Pirate, Punk, places a large sack he was carrying on his back. "These are the daily equipments he used," he says.

The girl, Kazena, tosses some ragged clothes onto the floor before Cranky. "And these are his bed sheets. From the smell, he probably wetted his own bed too. What a jerk…" she says disgustingly.

Cranky counts out the price of these stuffs and got out some money and tosses it to them. "Here ya go," he says. "These are the prices for them."

"Poor old man," says the woman, who is the landlady of 10 Lives Apartment. "If he were nicer in his living days, then people would've gone to his funeral. He did not have anyone to pass down these fortunes too and no one was there too see him when he was dying."

"Nobody would pity a grumpy old jerk like him!" says Kazena.

"True, this is what he deserves," says Punk coldly.

Ganondorf and the ghost watch from the side in silence. "Who is it that had died but nobody cared?" asks Ganondorf. "How can these people be so heartless?"

The ghost then takes Ganondorf out of the place and heads to a random house. Inside, they see Roy talking with Lilina over something. "So are you able to pay the debt?" Lilina asks him.

"No," says Roy, shaking his head. "But it's good news, because that dude is dead."

On hearing this, Lilina jumps up and down with joy and exclaims, "YES!!!! EVERYONE!!! LET'S CELEBRATE!!!" Then almost magically, several people, consisting of my past story characters, pop out from nowhere and dance, sing, and celebrate like wild over the death of this person.

"How can these people be happy over a dead man?" asks Ganondorf, sounding rather angry. "They have no remorse!" He turns to the ghost and asks him, "Please show me someone who actually cares about this dead man."

The ghost takes him out of the house and to Luigi's house. Inside, the whole family is sitting at the dining table with their faces looking down. "That old man is dead…" says Luigi. "Though he wasn't a nice man, I still couldn't help but feel sorry for him."

"Right," agrees Peach. "Come to think of it, he was actually a poor guy after all."

"But the saddest of all is that we lost our youngest child, Pichu," says Luigi as he begins to cry. The whole family begins to cry also. "But everyone, we must live on happily. Pichu told us that we should give grace to God and be a happy family. Let us live on a happy life and we will go to his grave daily to share with him our happiness!"

"Well, Luigi sure is a nice guy," says Ganondorf. "Ghost, I want to see myself in the years to come."

The ghost takes Ganondorf out of the house and enters the graveyard, where it is dark and gloomy.

As Ganondorf walks through the graveyard, he asks the ghost, "May I ask something? Are these things you're showing me the events that will surely happen or it might happen?"

The ghost said nothing and lifts up his hand and points to a tombstone. Ganondorf approaches the tombstone and reads the writings on there, and a huge shock comes to his face. "WHAT?!"

On the tombstone, it writes, "_Ganondorf Dragmire RIP. This sucker deserves it, hahaha!_"

"How can this be?!" he gasps. "Surely this is not I in the future, right?" He turns to the ghost and kneels down before him. "Surely this isn't something inevitable, right? I can change the future, right?" The ghost remains silent and stares at him with piercing eyes. "I have regretted! I will follow everything you taught me! I will keep Christmas with all my heart! I will live a new life from now on and keep my word till the end!"

The spirit takes off his hood and reveals himself to be Mewtwo, and he uses telekinesis to lift Ganondorf into the air. "If a loser like you can say something like this," he says in a threatening voice, "then show me, or else go to hell!"

The ground below Ganondorf rips open and Mewtwo tosses him down. "AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!" screams Ganondorf as he falls down into the darkness below.

-

"What?! YAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!" screams Ganondorf as he shoots up from bed. He looks around and finds himself back in his bedroom. "Phew… I'm still alive!" He looks around to make sure none of his stuffs are gone, and then he runs to the window and looks outside. "It's still Christmas out there! The ghosts did everything in just one night!" He takes a deep breath and then shouts out loud, "MERRY CHRISTMAS, EVERYONE!!!!!!! MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!"

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED…

Susanna Luvly and the landlady (I called her landlord though) are my OCs who debuted in Times in 10 Lives Apartment. Kazena appeared in Super Smash Racing 2. Punk is common face to those who have been reading my stories.

One Piece, Naruto, Godzilla, and Ninja Turtles all appeared in Darkling. Cranky also made his appearance there.

Lilina appeared constantly in my SSB stories.


	4. Merry Christmas

**Final Chapter: Merry Christmas

* * *

**

In the previous chapter, Ganondorf woke up during Christmas morning and is a changed man. He sees Jigglypuff walking in front of his mansion and shouts to her, "Hey kid! This is Christmas morning, right?"

"Yes," she replies. "But you no like Christmas, so no point for you!"

"Kid, would you mind going to the nearest store and buy me the best turkey there? I'll give you whatever amount you want as a reward!"

"You lie!"

"I'm serious! I'll surely pay you greatly!"

Jigglypuff felt suspicious at first, but after thinking of the money she'll get from someone rich but grumpy like him, she runs off to the store and ordered a huge turkey, so big that she got crushed underneath.

"That's so unlike of you to buy something big like this," says the store owner, Bowser.

Ganondorf comes into the store and pays Bowser, much to his surprise, the price for the turkey, and then gives it to a deliveryman to send it to Luigi. "Luigi will never know what's coming to him!" says Ganondorf with a smile.

"You're so different today!" Bowser says to him. "You were so demonic yesterday, and now…"

"Things change! Merry Christmas to you!"

"Merry Christmas!"

Ganondorf goes outside (and offering Jigglypuff the reward he promised) and hops and dances around like some guy on crack, and resulting in many people staring at him with strange eyes. Ganondorf comes upon Fox and Falco. "Hi…" Fox says to him without interest.

"Die!" says Falco, pulling out his gun.

"Don't!" Fox grabs his hand and tries to pull the game away.

"Don't be so angry! I apologize about yesterday!" says Ganondorf. "Here's the money you want!" He takes out a bag of coins and hands it to Fox.

Fox's eye opens wide in surprise. "Are you serious?!"

"Not enough? Here's more!" Ganondorf gives him another bag of coins.

"What the…?"

"Here's more if you think it's not enough!" Ganondord offers him 5 bags of coins and jewelries!

"That's so unlike of you!" says Fox in surprise.

"So unlike of you…" says Falco in awe.

"Merry Christmas and hope you good luck in helping those poor people! I'm off for business!" says Ganondorf in a jolly voice before dancing away. Fox and Falco wave good-bye to him happily and set off to do their work.

A kitten is walking on the road when Ganondorf comes by. Seeing Ganondorf, the kitten quickly curls up in fear that he will kick him, but instead, Ganondorf bends down and pat the kitten on the head. "Nice little kitty!" he says. "Here's a treat for you!" He takes out a fish from his pocket and offers it to the kitten before moving off.

Ganondorf spends the rest of his day going around and greeting people and surprising them. Soon, the word of Ganondorf being a good guy spread everywhere, and people start to respect him more. For some reason, Luigi doesn't know all these, though he did wonder who sent the turkey.

-

That evening, Ganondorf goes over to his nephew Captain Falcon's house and goes inside. "Hello, my nephew!" he says happily.

CF comes to him and welcomes him happily. "Uncle! I've heard that you have changed your attitude!" he says. "Come on in and let's have fun!"

Ganondorf gladly joins the party, and he just had the most fun time he ever had in his whole life. He joined in all the games, foods, and singings. He was very good at everything, from pie-eating contest all the way to Smash Bros. games, and not to mention dancing.

"What a great day!" Ganondorf tells himself while drinking beer. "I've never had so much fun!"

"It's so amazing that you changed so greatly!" CF says to him. "I really like the way you are now!"

"I'm going to be like this forever! Hahahahaha!"

"You're so different from what I heard about you!" Susanna says to Ganondorf. "You're the man I like!" He gives him a great big hug and tries to kiss him, but Ganondorf pried him off before the dreaded lips come in contact.

And so, he spent the whole night there partying with his relatives and newly-made friends.

-

The next day, Ganondorf got to his office earlier than he used to, despite the fact he barely slept last night due to the partying. Still, he is full of energy and not tired at all. He sat down in his office and notices that Luigi still hasn't arrive. "He's late…" he tells himself. "Maybe I should give him a little surprise."

He continues sitting there, and when the clock struck 8 A.M. (office starts at 7 A.M.), the door opens and Luigi quietly slips in. He hangs Ganondorf's jacket that he took by mistake on the clothes hanger and pops into his desk and begins working frantically.

Ganondorf comes up to him and says in a grumpy voice, "Have you realized that you are late?"

"Um… Sorry…"

"You think you can get away with this? I have enough of this! Now I shall…" Ganondorf takes out a sheath and reaches his hand to the hilt.

"No! Don't cut off my head!!!" screams Luigi.

"Show you magic!" says Ganondorf, and he pulls the sword, revealing it to actually be flowers.

"Uh…?"

"And let me tell you, I'm going to increase your salary too!"

"Wha…?"

"And you can have all the coals to warm yourself too!"

"Eh?"

"And I will give a surprise to your family and look after your sick son!"

"Ah…"

"C'mon! You can have a day off tomorrow! Let us go to your house and have a happy day!"

"I must be dreaming…" Luigi tells himself.

-

Luigi comes back home early with Ganondorf behind him, much to Peach's surprise. Ganondorf was carrying a big bag with him, and he opens it and reveals several toys and foods inside! "Hey kids! Come have your fun!" he shouts to Luigi's children.

"Yay! Thank you very much!" exclaim Popo and Nana as they run to have the toys.

Ganondorf sees Pichu sitting in the corner all alone, so he walks to him and pats him on the head. "Little fella, I will be your second father and look after you!" he says to him.

"Uncle…" says Pichu in a tiny voice.

"Yes?"

"You stepped on my pee."

"Eeks!" Ganondorf quickly lifts his foot off the smelly puddle on the floor.

"I'm so sorry for my son's behavior!" says Peach, scared to Ganondorf will go angry.

"That's all right! He's just a kid after all!"

"What's wrong with you today, boss?" Luigi asks him.

"Let's not think about that! From now on, I will make sure that your family is rich and also your youngest son is healthy!" says Ganondorf, sitting on a couch with Pichu on his lap. Popo and Nana run to his side and hug him happily, and they all had a fun time.

-

And so, this is the story of how Ganondorf became a changed man. He lived longer than he should and so did Pichu. The ghost of Snake watches from wherever he is and smiles to himself that Ganondorf was able to escape his fate.

And yeah, that's the end of the story. What were you expecting?

* * *

_THE END_

That was short, but enjoyable, right? I hope you like it! Merry Christmas!

All game characters belong to their rightful owners, except for the OCs I've mentioned.


End file.
